


pet

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [18]
Category: DCU
Genre: Blood, Humiliation, Justified Paranoia, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Panic Attack, Petplay, Phobia, Whumptober 2020, fear of dogs, mentions of past bestiality, slade is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Robin is, rightfully, afraid of dogs.Slade has dogs. He has fun.Robin, meanwhile, doesn’t.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	pet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18:   
> Kinktober: Petplay | Humiliation | Bloodplay  
> Noncontober: Blood and bruises  
> Whumptober: Panic attacks/phobias/paranoia

The plug presses in uncomfortably when Slade pushes it in. It’s big, large and bulbous, sinking into his ass with the clear intention of staying. That, by itself, is fine, and Robin could handle that, even with all the still bleeding cuts Slade had oh so lovingly carved into him, but - it has a  _ tail  _ attached, fluffy and soft, and Robin is instantly suspicious. But it’s just him and Slade in the room, no one else is there, and -

He stills as he spots the object in Slade’s hands. The man takes the pair of fucking  _ ears -  _ Dog? Cat? Who the fuck  _ cares? -  _ and puts it on him.

Robin’s breaths come shallow, eyes nervously darting around.

Soft laughter. “Afraid, Robin?” he crooks a finger. “Come here, boy.”

Humiliation burns at him at being called like a pet, but he obeys, anxiety still pooling in his belly. He crawls, shuffling forward on hands and knees, not wanting to piss Slade off more. The cuts and scratched letters over his body still sting.

“Good pet,” Slade croons, ruffling his hair, then crouching down to strap down his arms and legs. Robin’s breath hitches, and he resists the urge to protest to snatch his arms away. No. No fighting. That only made it worse, gave Slade  _ ideas.  _

He stays quiet, lets Slade bind him down on all fours, and sags in relief as Slade settles in the throne in front, undoing his pants. This - this is okay. He can do this. Has done it before, many, many times. He’s not even bleeding enough for blood loss to be a problem. This is  _ okay. _

Slade’s cock comes out, and Robin  _ gratefully  _ closes his mouth around it, because it can be so much  _ worse.  _ He looks up, wanting to make sure he’s doing okay, then freezes as he sees Slade blowing a whistle. 

A  _ dog  _ whistle.

No. 

Nono _ no! _

His mouth goes slack, frozen in horror, as he hears the pitter patter of paws thumping on the ground, getting closer and closer. “Master?” he asks, voice quiet and terrified, looking up at Slade. 

Slade grips his chin, so gentle. “Did I tell you to stop,  _ bitch _ ?” his tone is fond but chiding, so chillingly in contrast to what he’s promising. 

_ No.  _ A sharp, distressed keen escapes his mouth, only growing louder as he sees dogs enter the room. His heartbeat skyrockets, thumping so hard in his chest, a captive bird beating against the walls of a cage demanding to be let out.

“Master,” he gasps, trying to jerk forward, towards Slade, wanting so badly to be  _ held,  _ but he’s help in place with only enough room to swallow Slade’s cock. They’re circling him now. So many. Oh  _ fuck,  _ so many. Is there more? He doesn’t want to believe it - but. There had to be, for there to be so many, right? Right? 

He sobs, squeezing his eyes shut. He doesn’t know what he did wrong, he’s been obeying, he has, so  _ why.  _ What did he  _ do. “ _ Not them -  _ please,  _ Slade  _ \- master -  _ please don’t - don’t let them-”

Tied up, alone, to a breeding bench, all while dogs breed him and knotting his ass, again and  _ again and again - _

-Slade hadn’t come for over a  _ week -  _ being forced to drink dog piss and come -

-he had been so  _ bloated _ , so  _ full, _ stomach swollen to the size of a beach ball -

-waking up just to have another knot shoved inside him-

-unable to do  _ anything  _ but be a good little bitch and  _ take  _ it-

For a while there, he had  _ feared  _ Slade was just going to leave him there, but. But Slade came back. Eventually. When Robin had been fucked so often that a knot could easily punch in and out of his ass - even the largest dog’s - and it gaped so  _ much.  _

When Slade had let him stand,  _ gallons  _ of accumulated dog come had pouring out.

But it  _ stopped.  _

It wasn’t supposed to happen again. 

Robin had been  _ good.  _

“Please,” Robin sobs, breaths coming quicker and quicker, hands straining against restraints and leaning into Slade’s own touch. “ _ Master.” _

Slade laughs. “Silly little bitch,” he says with amusement, and Robin’s heart sinks. He nudges open Robin’s mouth, and in goes a ring gag. 

_ Please, stop. _

And then he simply pulls Robin’s mouth back down onto his cock. He snaps his fingers, and like a swarm, the dogs descend. Robin  _ shrieks,  _ But Slade just groans and shoves more of his cock inside Robin and-

_ -he-  _

_ -can’t- _

_ -breathe- _

_ - _ tongues scraping against every bit of exposed skin, lapping away at the blood. Cleaning him up. Preparing him.

Tears pour out of him relentlessly, sobs heaving, and he screams and screams as they lick away at that, too. _He doesn’t want this._ He can’t take this - can’t _can’t_ ** _can’t -_** _why won’t it stop? Oh fuck no please -_

He remembers very well, the first knot. How far it had stretched him. Made him  _ bleed.  _ Made him  _ scream.  _ And how long it had stayed stuck after, dogs clustering around him waiting for their turns.

His chest hurts, his throat hurts, terror seizing every cell in his body, but vision blurring and going dark at the edges, making his limbs slacken. 

Slade looks at him, pats his cheek, and a split second before Robin’s sure he’ll pass out, he pulls out. “Silly boy,” he says in exasperation, stroking his cheek. Robin sobs shuddering, murmured, hoarse pleas already spilling out.

“You really are a stupid creature, aren’t you, puppy?” Slade muses, amused. “They aren’t fucking you. Stay still and let them clean you up, hm? I don’t want you getting blood all over my dias.”

Robin blinks owlishly, still shuddering and sniffling. A tongue laps at his wrist - his arm his foot his leg his shoulder his stomach even - but nothing, nothing is touching his ass. He doesn’t understand. If they aren’t fucking him, it should be tolerable. But. He’s still crying. Still flinching and shivering with every growl, every bark. Still  _ afraid _ .

He doesn’t like them near him even remotely.

Slade chuckles, a hand stroking Robin’s chin. “Stupid puppy. Learn to trust your owner, hm?”

Robin leans in, chasing that human touch with a low whine. 

“It’s alright,” Slade says, pulling him back onto his cock. Robin doesn’t resist, mouth closing obediently around it and nuzzling his cheek against Slade’s thigh. “You’ll learn, won’t you?”

Robin, shaking and exhausted, adrenaline still in his body, just sucks. 

“You will,” Slade promises, and so it becomes an indelible truth.

Robin’s tongue, small and wet, laps at the underside of Slade cock as the dogs lap at him. He shudders, eyes closing, but keeps going. Fingers card through his hair, a reward for not struggling. Slade’s lips curve, murmuring “Good puppy,” and Robin, well. He knows better than to doubt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sleepy.


End file.
